Please Don't Go
by kenji1104
Summary: One-shot. Inspired by Episode 138, Yusei is to die when he boards the Arc Cradle but right before he leaves, he has an encounter with a special someone... RATED M because of the alternate chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Go  
**

**By: kenji1104**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me.**

**This story happens during the events of episode 138, I made this after seeing how Aki is so deeply saddened when Yusei is going to die, I was hoping she would hug or confess to him then! GODDAMNIT THEY REALLY WANT US TO WAIT THAT LONG!**

**Note: Yes another one-shot, don't worry! I am still writing Chapter 5 of The Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko! I just ran out of ideas and I was BORED! So I made this!**

**

* * *

**

Aki sat on one of the vacant chairs inside the Monitoring room, her right hand was tucked on her chest. Jack's cursing was heard while Crow was looking at the huge monitor with an angry look. With a sigh, she scanned the whole room and it wasn't a pleasant view.

Sherry herself said that she saw the future, ZONE showed her and in that horrifying future, Neo Domino City will be destroyed, millions of innocent lives will be destroyed by the falling structure that is the Arc Cradle, many whom are children who know nothing about what's happening, several feeble elderly who don't even have the strength to move their anymore are struggling, the sick ones at the hospitals, how can they travel at their weak state?

The newborns? How about them?

Yeager, the effeminate clownish Director of Neo Domino City was still panicking on how evacuate the civilians, pacing back and forth across the room. Mumbling about his family's safety and wellness.

The blue-haired super mechanic sat at one of the chairs, finding a way to solve things by using one of the computers. Bruno knows something that they don't and he's doing a fine job keeping his identity as the Mysterious Dark Glass a secret.

Then Aki's eyes saw the crying twins. Rua and Ruka. They were hugging each other, letting the tears of sorrow fall from their eyes.

Yusei left the room awhile ago and said he would be on the waiting room. Leaving the room in silence except for the twin's continuous crying.

All of a sudden, she felt an urge to go talk him out of his decision, even if she knows it will do no good.

Standing up from her seat, the sounds of her red shoes clacked through the room, Crow noticed her.

"Where are you going?" But to no avail, she was gone.

* * *

Aki thought of how to approach him, how to talk to him and how will she bring up the topic.

Many possible outcomes and scenarios flashed in her mind, the first being to act all kind and always smiling at him.

"Yusei will surely know…" She whispered.

Then the other one is to show that she's furious over Yusei's choice, again she rejected the idea.

"He will just tell me to get lost."

But knowing Yusei he wouldn't be that cold, specifically to a girl like her. Aki blushed at the thought; Yusei has always been the gentleman especially to her and Ruka.

Then another idea flashed.

"What if…" She paused on her tracks and smiled at the idea "That's it!"

Keeping her smile, she was about walked past the corner when she was forced to stop, not because of another idea but because she heard Yusei's voice.

She hid behind white wall and moved her head a little bit, trying to take a peek, unknown to her, a part of her red coat can be seen from afar.

"We will help you board the Arc Cradle." That voice seemed familiar, when she can finally see, she saw a tall white-haired man. Harald.

Yusei was talking with Team Ragnarok and of course, Brave and Dragan were there also. They were talking about something, that's for sure, she wanted to hear it.

"I know eavesdropping is wrong but…" She listened closely to their discussion.

"How?" Came Yusei's voice.

"With the power of the Rune Eye and the Three Polar Gods." Harald paused and took a single card from his deck container.

"And this." He showed the card to Yusei, Yusei's eyes were focused at the card.

Aki peeked in further; the card Harald showed Yusei piqued her curiosity. How can they board the Arc Cradle is still a mystery.

"By using the power of the Rune Eye and the Three Polar Gods, Thor, Loki and Odin respectively. We can use this card, rainbow Bridge-Bifrost." Harald then started explaining things about its connection to Norse Mythology and the Arc Cradle.

"You can go to the Arc Cradle with these Yusei, we will start the Momentum Reactor once again to create the path for you." She heard Dragan's burly voice speak.

Inside Aki, she was saddened, Yusei really is planning to go alone, and she shook her head. She frowned physically.

'_He can't do it alone; he doesn't even know what's inside that place.'_

Yusei moved his head to look at their surroundings; Aki's eyes widened in surprise and hid herself behind the wall, preventing her nervous breathings. Yusei's eyes soon saw a piece of red clothing at the wall, he narrowed his eyes, knowing who it is.

As much as she wants to hear, she can't hear them anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Harald asked, getting Yusei's attention.

Yusei looked back and Harald and shook his head.

"No, can you guys wait for 30-60 minutes?" Yusei asked making the members of Team Ragnarok frown.

"You do realize the Arc Cradle will fall after 11 hours and 21 minutes." Harald said but Yusei firmly said for them to wait when he looked at the shadow of a woman which is now visible.

Harald, Dragan and Brave nodded, knowing who it was and left.

Yusei sighed when they were gone from his line of sight. He stood up from his seat. With every step he took, Aki's heart started beating faster, just then she noticed the end of her coat was visible and her shadow was seen.

She has been spotted…

"I don't know what are you doing there but you should really know how to hide Aki." Yusei said jokingly.

Aki gasped when she looked left to see Yusei's boots in front of her, she didn't want to look up, avoiding his penetrating cobalt-blue eyes. Yusei's expression changed from a smile into a serious one when he saw the sorrow in Aki's eyes.

"Aki." He said softly, kneeling down on one knee to match her height. She heard everything.

"Aki, I'm your friend, tell me what's bothering you." Yusei said to her gently, placing a hand on her left shoulder.

Aki shrugged off the arm away, she couldn't believe what she heard, Yusei was really determined to go to the Arc Cradle, instead of lashing out at him she accidentally let these words slipped out.

"Just friends? Is that what you only view at me Yusei?" She questioned the raven-haired duelist, making Yusei freeze in his spot. Judging from her tone, she was mad and… Disappointed?

It took awhile for Yusei's mind to properly process Aki's words.

'_Just friends? No, she doesn't mean to…'_

"I want us to be more, more than just mere friendship." Aki said, burying her head on her hands "And now, after all this years, you didn't realize."

Those words struck him hard, is she actually…

"Aki I—"

"Why are you so dense Yusei?" She sniffled, crap this isn't good.

Yusei can't speak; he couldn't stop thinking of what Aki just said, she wants more, both of them to be more, more than just mere friendship….

"I love you Yusei."

She was met with silence, gaining the confidence, she looked up to see Yusei's face but she herself was shocked when she saw him staring at her with wide eyes, it completely shocked him.

Aki felt an urge to do something she wanted to do for a year and she is going to take her chance.

She firmly pressed her lips against Yusei's making Yusei shudder from the kiss, even if she know Yusei wasn't returning the kiss, she kissed him deeper, not wanting to let him go, her emotions were clashing inside her heart, she let the tears fall down from her beautiful eyes, not wanting to let go, she firmly wrapped her arms around his neck, she broke the kiss to gain some air before kissing him again.

Then all of a sudden Yusei's lips twitched and there… One of Aki's dreams came true, he was kissing back, reopening her eyes, she saw Yusei's half-closed ones looking at her with passion and sincerity. More tears fell from her eyes as Yusei wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist; the both have their eyes closed.

They felt the warmth of each other in their embrace, it was comforting. Then Yusei stood up causing Aki's to move with him, he gently pushed her to the wall and continued kissing her with his burning passion.

They pulled away, gasping for air, hugging each other, Aki's grip tightened on Yusei's blue jacket while Yusei's arms were still around her. Their foreheads pressed to each other, they felt their hot breaths on each other.

"I'm sorry Aki…"Yusei whispered. Then a sound of a strong punch was heard.

"Yu…" Aki's world started to darken "sei…." The darkness had fully taken her.

"I'm so sorry…." Yusei whispered once again, he hugged her firmly, preventing his sobs but to no avail, his preventing made him sob louder.

Yusei carried the unconscious girl on his arms and walked towards one of the guest rooms; he entered the room with her and gently laid her to the bed.

Yusei lowered his head to her ear and whispered…

"I love you too…" He then turned around and walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, he wiped away the tears from his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He is going to miss her, yet why is fate so cruel? He has to go to Arc Cradle; his sacrifice can save millions of lives and especially her life. He had never realized how important she was to him.

"Sayonara (Farewell)… Izayoi Aki…"

* * *

Inside the room, Aki spoke…

"Don't Go Yusei…. Please don't go…."

* * *

**"Sometimes you don't realize something precious until it's fading away right before your eyes..."**

**I know it is a sad end which is really not like me, please review and enjoy!**

**I WILL BE POSTING AN ALTERNATE CHAPTER with added scenes but... It will be very mature, I'll be posting it shortly after our Christmas Party, it's 1 AM here in the Philippines! WATCH OUT FOR IT!**

***MEH AND MAH PERVERTED MIND!  
**


	2. Alternate Chapter MATURE CONTENT!

**Alternate Ending/ Scene**

**This chapter has a very mature content! Read at your own risk!**

**

* * *

**

Aki sat on one of the vacant chairs inside the Monitoring room, her right hand was tucked on her chest. Jack's cursing was heard while Crow was looking at the huge monitor with an angry look. With a sigh, she scanned the whole room and it wasn't a pleasant view.

Sherry herself said that she saw the future, ZONE showed her and in that horrifying future, Neo Domino City will be destroyed, millions of innocent lives will be destroyed by the falling structure that is the Arc Cradle, many whom are children who know nothing about what's happening, several feeble elderly who don't even have the strength to move their anymore are struggling, the sick ones at the hospitals, how can they travel at their weak state?

The newborns? How about them?

Yeager, the effeminate clownish Director of Neo Domino City was still panicking on how evacuate the civilians, pacing back and forth across the room. Mumbling about his family's safety and wellness.

The blue-haired super mechanic sat at one of the chairs, finding a way to solve things by using one of the computers. Bruno knows something that they don't and he's doing a fine job keeping his identity as the Mysterious Dark Glass a secret.

Then Aki's eyes saw the crying twins. Rua and Ruka. They were hugging each other, letting the tears of sorrow fall from their eyes.

Yusei left the room awhile ago and said he would be on the waiting room. Leaving the room in silence except for the twin's continuous crying.

All of a sudden, she felt an urge to go talk him out of his decision, even if she knows it will do no good.

Standing up from her seat, the sounds of her red shoes clacked through the room, Crow noticed her.

"Where are you going?" But to no avail, she was gone.

* * *

Aki thought of how to approach him, how to talk to him and how will she bring up the topic.

Many possible outcomes and scenarios flashed in her mind, the first being to act all kind and always smiling at him.

"Yusei will surely know…" She whispered.

Then the other one is to show that she's furious over Yusei's choice, again she rejected the idea.

"He will just tell me to get lost."

But knowing Yusei he wouldn't be that cold, specifically to a girl like her. Aki blushed at the thought; Yusei has always been the gentleman especially to her and Ruka.

Then another idea flashed.

"What if…" She paused on her tracks and smiled at the idea "That's it!"

Keeping her smile, she was about walked past the corner when she was forced to stop, not because of another idea but because she heard Yusei's voice.

She hid behind white wall and moved her head a little bit, trying to take a peek, unknown to her, a part of her red coat can be seen from afar.

"We will help you board the Arc Cradle." That voice seemed familiar, when she can finally see, she saw a tall white-haired man. Harald.

Yusei was talking with Team Ragnarok and of course, Brave and Dragan were there also. They were talking about something, that's for sure, she wanted to hear it.

"I know eavesdropping is wrong but…" She listened closely to their discussion.

"How?" Came Yusei's voice.

"With the power of the Rune Eye and the Three Polar Gods." Harald paused and took a single card from his deck container.

"And this." He showed the card to Yusei, Yusei's eyes were focused at the card.

Aki peeked in further; the card Harald showed Yusei piqued her curiosity. How can they board the Arc Cradle is still a mystery.

"By using the power of the Rune Eye and the Three Polar Gods, Thor, Loki and Odin respectively. We can use this card, rainbow Bridge-Bifrost." Harald then started explaining things about its connection to Norse Mythology and the Arc Cradle.

"You can go to the Arc Cradle with these Yusei, we will start the Momentum Reactor once again to create the path for you." She heard Dragan's burly voice speak.

Inside Aki, she was saddened, Yusei really is planning to go alone, and she shook her head. She frowned physically.

'_He can't do it alone; he doesn't even know what's inside that place.'_

Yusei moved his head to look at their surroundings; Aki's eyes widened in surprise and hid herself behind the wall, preventing her nervous breathings. Yusei's eyes soon saw a piece of red clothing at the wall, he narrowed his eyes, knowing who it is.

As much as she wants to hear, she can't hear them anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Harald asked, getting Yusei's attention.

Yusei looked back and Harald and shook his head.

"No, can you guys wait for 30-60 minutes?" Yusei asked making the members of Team Ragnarok frown.

"You do realize the Arc Cradle will fall after 11 hours and 21 minutes." Harald said but Yusei firmly said for them to wait when he looked at the shadow of a woman which is now visible.

Harald, Dragan and Brave nodded, knowing who it was and left.

Yusei sighed when they were gone from his line of sight. He stood up from his seat. With every step he took, Aki's heart started beating faster, just then she noticed the end of her coat was visible and her shadow was seen.

She has been spotted…

"I don't know what are you doing there but you should really know how to hide Aki." Yusei said jokingly.

Aki gasped when she looked left to see Yusei's boots in front of her, she didn't want to look up, avoiding his penetrating cobalt-blue eyes. Yusei's expression changed from a smile into a serious one when he saw the sorrow in Aki's eyes.

"Aki." He said softly, kneeling down on one knee to match her height. She heard everything.

"Aki, I'm your friend, tell me what's bothering you." Yusei said to her gently, placing a hand on her left shoulder.

Aki shrugged off the arm away, she couldn't believe what she heard, Yusei was really determined to go to the Arc Cradle, instead of lashing out at him she accidentally let these words slipped out.

"Just friends? Is that what you only view at me Yusei?" She questioned the raven-haired duelist, making Yusei freeze in his spot. Judging from her tone, she was mad and… Disappointed?

It took awhile for Yusei's mind to properly process Aki's words.

'_Just friends? No, she doesn't mean to…'_

"I want us to be more, more than just mere friendship." Aki said, burying her head on her hands "And now, after all this years, you didn't realize."

Those words struck him hard, is she actually…

"Aki I—"

"Why are you so dense Yusei?" She sniffled, crap this isn't good.

Yusei can't speak; he couldn't stop thinking of what Aki just said, she wants more, both of them to be more, more than just mere friendship….

"I love you Yusei."

She was met with silence, gaining the confidence, she looked up to see Yusei's face but she herself was shocked when she saw him staring at her with wide eyes, it completely shocked him.

Aki felt an urge to do something she wanted to do for a year and she is going to take her chance.

She firmly pressed her lips against Yusei's making Yusei shudder from the kiss, even if she know Yusei wasn't returning the kiss, she kissed him deeper, not wanting to let him go, her emotions were clashing inside her heart, she let the tears fall down from her beautiful eyes, not wanting to let go, she firmly wrapped her arms around his neck, she broke the kiss to gain some air before kissing him again.

Then all of a sudden Yusei's lips twitched and there… One of Aki's dreams came true, he was kissing back, reopening her eyes, she saw Yusei's half-closed ones looking at her with passion and sincerity. More tears fell from her eyes as Yusei wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist; they both have their eyes closed.

They felt the warmth of each other in their embrace, it was comforting. Then Yusei stood up causing Aki's to move with him, he gently pushed her to the wall and continued kissing her with his burning passion.

They pulled away, gasping for air, hugging each other, Aki's grip tightened on Yusei's blue jacket while Yusei's arms were still around her. Their foreheads pressed to each other, they felt their hot breaths on each other.

**NOTE: Here it comes…**

"Aki…"He whispered her name; he was still catching up air for what they just did. Aki opened her eyes, they were looking at each other passionately, Aki was the first to blush a shade of red followed by Yusei, and they look away in an attempt to hide their embarrassment.

'_I just kissed him… Oh my God I just kissed him…' _Aki said mentally, she moved her left hand and traced her lips with her fingertips; they were still wet from kissing Yusei…

Aki didn't noticed that Yusei was staring at her and by the time she wanted to looked at him, she blushed like a tomato, Yusei was staring at her… Then without warning, he kissed her lips hardly, his tongue seeking entry into her. At first Aki was shocked but soon, when she felt Yusei's manly scent, his intoxicating scent, her whole world was spinning like crazy. She let him enter, their tongues made contact, they swirled at each other's tongue.

They then pulled away, leaving a string of their saliva connecting their mouths.

"Yusei… Why did you…" Yusei placed his gloved finger at her lips to silence her.

Yusei then held her left hand with his right, and started moving across the hallway, Aki followed but much to her shock….

He was leading her in one of the guest rooms… He can't possibly be… Aki shrugged off the idea; maybe he just wants to talk privately.

She doesn't know how wrong she was…

* * *

By the time they entered the room together; Yusei closed the door behind them and kissed her passionately, Aki was being pushed closer and closer towards the foot of the bed, and when she reached it there, she fell but not without Yusei falling with her.

They fell to the bed, still kissing each other, Aki seemed determined to satisfy him, she loved him with every fiber of her body and she's willing to make him happy and well. Forgetting her first intention to convince him to stop going to that place, all what's in Aki's mind is: to make love with him…

Yusei pulled away her corset, exposing her bra-covered breasts, he moved his head to her neck and kissed her there, Aki stifled a moan.

"Aki…" Yusei pulled away, their eyes locked on each other, it was Aki who made the act, and she sat up and turned around, her back facing Yusei.

Yusei did all his best to keep his nose from bleeding, Aki removed all of her clothes in front of his very eyes, considering how tender and intimate the moment was, he covered his nose, his face is as red as blood.

When Aki turned around to face him, she was covering her bare breasts with her arms and covered her womanhood with her legs, blushing wildly when she saw how Yusei was amazed by her body.

They were both nervous, this was their first time. Yusei sighed and threw his blue jacket to the floor and removed his shirt and threw it away, showing his bare torso. Aki's blush became redder. Yusei removed both his gloves.

'_He has such a nice body isn't it?' A voice said out of nowhere, Aki dismissed the idea._

'_N-no!'_

'_Is it not your dream to be one with him someday? Here's the chance. Take it.' _

Aki's thoughts were disrupted when she saw Yusei removed his boxers, his last piece of clothing.

She gasped when she saw his bare body, with their clothes everywhere in the room, Yusei sat at the corner of the bed.

"Yusei?"

"Do you really want this Aki? I mean…." Yusei looked at the ground in shame; he looked as if he was regretting this.

"I can't force myself to you Aki, I can't let my desires to you take over me…"

Aki's eyes widened. Desires? She knew Yusei is calm, serious and a kind person but he desired her? The question is, how far did he desire to touch her?

Aki wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and kissed his left shoulder before resting her head there, her exposed breasts pressed against Yusei's back, making Yusei shiver from the soft sensation.

"I'm willing…" She whispered, cupping his face with her left hand, making him to face her.

She then kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away and looked at him; she leaned in closer for another kiss but Yusei crashed his lips with hers. The two were filled with passion, Yusei pinned her to the bed, Yusei then went lower and swirled his tongue on one of her pink buds while his left hand felt her breast, exploring her body.

Aki moaned when Yusei slowly swirled his tongue. Yusei crawled up and kissed her lips again, he felt something hard and realized it was his manhood.

'_Shit…'_

Unable to resist it anymore, he gently slid down his manhood in her, causing Aki to groan during their kiss, both of them felt the wave of pleasure and Yusei pulled his hips away before thrusting her gently but deeply. Aki held Yusei's hands and entwined them, whenever Yusei thrusted her, she squeezed his hand. She spread her legs to give Yusei comfort.

Yusei broke the kiss and led out a groan of pleasure, thrusting her more, until Yusei lost it…

He was so lost to the pleasure, it caused him to want it more, he thrusted her faster making Aki moan loudly from both the pain and the pleasure Yusei was giving her, she squeezed Yusei's firmly, Yusei gritted his teeth.

"Y-Yusei…!" She moaned loudly.

Then Yusei felt it was time…

"A-Aki! I'm going to…."

"Yusei! Cum! Make me yours! Take away my chastity! Take me!" Aki shouted before a warm liquid flowed in her womb, they both shivered as Yusei retreated his manhood…

Yusei looked at her, she was tired, and heck they both were exhausted from having sex. Aki looked so beautiful, and then he fell besides her, breathing for air.

"Yusei…." Aki whispered his name, Yusei kissed her lips one more time then Aki smiled at him before the exhaustion got over her and she fell asleep but not before saying the words again…

"I love you…"

Yusei's eyes watered up with tears, he has to go. He had her but it's time to fulfill his task, he has to sacrifice his life just for the sake of everyone and her… He has to let her go, even if it hurts, as much as he wants to love and protect her, he must do it. He carefully got out from bed and wore his clothes again.

After he was done, he looked at her one last time and kissed her lips once more; a single tear escaped his eyes and fell on Aki's cheek.

Then he was gone… confronting his destiny, it was painful to leave her and his friends but he has to.

"Yusei…. Don't leave me… Please don't go…" She talked in her sleep, surprising Yusei, he walked up near her and kissed her forehead.

"I have to… I'm sorry…"

"I love you…"

Yusei couldn't hold his tears anymore and struggled to say something despite his sob.

"I love you too…. Goodbye…."

**Until he was gone…**

**

* * *

**

**Another sad ending, after making love for the first and last time, Yusei leaves and goes to confront his destiny...**

**Please Review! Chapter 5 of Misadventures will be out this week!**


End file.
